open your eyes
by Thedowntoearthguy
Summary: beast boy is upset. a dude that likes red helps him out. can raven get to him before beast boy is not good
1. Chapter 1

**_I DO NOT OWN THE TITANS_** but I wish I did

This is a funny one. Of couse it is about raven and beast boy. I would love you to say what is not good about it and I would love to hear good things about it.

On with the story

"What is that noise?" raven asked inside her room. She walked out into the hall. The noise was coming from the living room. Swww she opened the door. The TV was on. One of beast boy's games was on it. The game was moving. She let out a breath. She walked up to the seat and seen beast boy asleep in it. She tossed a pillow at him.

"What ha…" he jerk up. "O raven hi."

"Go to bed numskull" she said to him.

"I am not sleepy" he said in a tread voice

"You were sleeping. I think you need to go to bed now."

"Ok I think you are right." He said as he got up. He started to go to his room "raven?"

"What?" she asked as she picks up a cup.

"Why do you and every one thinks my jokes are lame?" he asked as he looked down.

"You tell too much. If you told a few than we would…like it." Raven said as she heat up the water.

"Ok good night rav." He said as he left.

"Good night bb." She said as she thought about it. '_I call him bb. Why?' _she thought "O it is not a thing." She said in a room with no one. She sat cross leg and started to chant. About five hours later Cyborg came in. "Man I am so…" he was cut off by raven slamming him into the roof.

"Than make some food and do not talk so loud." She said as she let him down and left the room.

"What is her prom?" Cyborg said

"I do not know but I would not bug her today." Robin said as he got some food out. "Any news on the new guy?"

"No, he is some one that can help."

Flash back

"**TITANS GO" **but before any of the titans could do any thing to the 200 slade-bots they started to fall. Soon the docks were filled with dead bots.

"What just happen?" beast boy asked.

"I do not…" raven was stopped because a tall man standard beside her. He had on a blood red tank top on and faded blood red pants. He had a red band across his forehead. He had a blood cover sword. The blood was dry.

"**DO. NOT. FOLLOW. ME. ANY. MORE**." He said in a voice that would put raven to same.

"Dude we are…" beast boy start to say "where did he go? Do you know him rav?"

"No." raven said

End flash back

"Hi friends how are you this fine morning?" Starfire said in a happy voice.

"Good we were just thinking about the dude last night." Robin said as raven entered the room.

"Rav…" Cyborg started to say

"No I do not know about him. I have no clue. OK?" she said as she sat down and started to read a book about dragons.

"Ok fine I do not what to go out for pizza." Cyborg said as he sat down to play some games. Beast boy walk into the living room.

"Hi friend beast boy." Starfire said

"Hi." He said as he when to the door

"Where are you going?" robin asked him

"I do not know. Why do you care anyways?" beast boy asked

"Because I am the leader and I need to know where my team is at all times. So where are you going b.b.?" robin ask

"Pfft it is about the team all the time. Uhh? No it is not about the team it is about Starfire. Yes that is it. Bye." Beast boy said as he left the tower.

"What is up with him?

This is just number one. What has beast boy upset? Is he going to tell a lame joke? I do not know. I do know. I am the writer.


	2. Chapter 2

**_I DO NOT OWN THE TITANS_** (but I will)

Last time

"Pfft it is about the team all the time. Uhh? No it is not about the team it is about Starfire. Yes that is it. Bye." Beast boy said as he left the tower.

"What is up with him?

This time

"Raven can you follow him? So we know what is not right with him." Robin asked.

"Why?" raven asked

"Because he is acting like you right now." Cyborg said.

"Ok." Raven said knowing she would not hear the end of it if she did not. She when outside and started to follow him.

"I am going to work on the t-car. Have fun robbe. Don't go to hard on her." Cyborg said as he left

"Why did he call you robbe?" Starfire asked

"It was a joke." Robin answered

"O sorry I did not laugh." Starfire said looking down at the ground

"It is the type that that does not need to me laugh at." Robin said as he started feel the red come to his cheeks. "Let's watch a movie star."

"Ok I will get our friends and you can get the sugar." Star said

"No, beast boy and raven is out and Cyborg whats to work on his car so lets not bug him. Ok?" robin said '_it is now or never.' _He thought "do you what to get some pizza before the movie star."

"If the friends do not come yes. I have to tell you something after we eat." Starfire said

At the pizza shop.

"This is good pizza." Starfire said as she eats the last piece.

"Is that something you what to tell me, star?" robin asked

"O yes there is. I …um…I…ghoiaeifs you." She said

"What is ghoiaeifs in human?" robin asked

"It is love." Starfire said "do you ghoiaeifs me back?" she said with a worry look on her face.

"Funny I ask you out so I could say I love you but you that you love me first so I do not have to say it first." Robin said. Starfire than gave him a bear hug.

"I…need…air…star…fire." Robin said

"O sorry." She said as she let him go.

"It is ok." He said as he took her hand.

At the tower.

"I am never going to get a date. It is ok. I do not have to worry about if she loves me or not…" Cyborg started to talk to him self because no one was around.

Back to beast boy.

He was at a body of water. "Why, why did I not tell her? She is more than terra. She would not work for slade. I know that. What I had with terra was puppy love. What I have with rav is not. What happen that made you start to like her? It was terra. When she torn my heart out rav was there. When the stupid dragon torn her heart out I whated to repay the deed but it did not work out that way. She hates my guts that is what she thinks of Me." beast boy thought out loud. He thought he was alone but raven was above hearing every word.

"Sorry, but I over heard you. Hi, my name is Colin. I was heart torn before. I can help you get her to like no love you. After all some people call me the Colin the love." A tall person step out of the woods. He had on a blood red tank top on and faded blood red pants. He had a red band across his forehead.

"You are the dude at the warehouse. Why did you go? Do you know raven?" beast boy asked him.

"No. I need to clam my self. Ok this is the plan. We…" he started to say

"Woo I need did say you could help. But I think I can." Beast boy said

"Ok this is the plan. But come with me. Someone is looking this way." And he looked up at raven.

"How long was she there?" beast boy said real loud.

"She did not hear you self talk. Come on." Colin said as he put a hand on beast boy and started to glow. Both of them was gone.

_Who is this new dude? Did raven hear beast boys self talk? Will all cows die? Where did that come form? I do not know. I will update._


	3. Chapter 3

Reviews time

Savi – Colin is taking beast boy to his home, Colin did not what beast boy to find out that raven knows he likes her. And yes robin and star is going out. If I said why he is said do not follow me any more than I would said the end, ok

Chibi Scooby – I like to read it over about 5 times so I will read it over about 10 now.

mustardlover – not ALL cows will die but few.

Ryan L. Spradling - thanks

**_I do not own the titans _**(but I do own Colin so you can not take him.) and I do not own the song bodies (but I do own Colin)

On to the story

Last time

"_Ok this is the plan. But come with me. Someone is looking this way." And he looked up at raven. _

"_How long was she there?" beast boy said real loud._

"_She did not hear you self talk. Come on." Colin said as he put a hand on beast boy and started to glow. Both of them was gone. _

this time

"Where did they go?" raven asked

Where beast boy is.

"So this is your digs?" beast boy asked

"Yes, I love it here because it has a lot of red." Colin said

"So you like the color red?" beast boy asked.

"Yes and it runs in my blood." Colin said

"Duu, everyone's blood is red." Beast boy said

"No that is not what a meant. My powers are I can make my speed and strength goes up by 10 times. And yes I am 10 times bigger." Colin said

"O, why did you come here to jump city?" beast boy asked

"To get the titans to help." Colin said

"But you said do not follow me any more." Beast boy said in a mocking voice.

"I was having a bad night. Ok so this is the plan." He when on.

In Starfire's room

"O robin is this not so much fun?" she asked as pick up the bed.

"No I do not think cleaning is fun but for you I will help." Robin said as he was making the bed.

In raven's room.

She was sitting on her bed. "He loves me. What is there plan? I will go along with it. I need to go into my mind." She got up and when to into her mind.

In raven's mind.

"I am so happy to see you" happy said

"Good you and me need to talk." A purple cape raven said

"Who are you?" raven asked

"Love." The purple cape raven said

At Colin home.

"Can you stay the night? So we can find out what is all can go bad." Colin asked.

"Let me ask." Beast boy said as he opened it "Robin can I stay the night at one of my friend's home?" he asked

"_One sec." _robin said

At the tower

Robin when up to raven room.

"Raven, can beast boy stay at a friend's home tonight?" he asked

"Why are you asking me?" raven asked

"Because you follow him. So is there any thing wrong with him staying at the friend's home?" he asked again.

"Here let me talk to him." She said with a smile on her face.

"Ok."

"Beast boy who is this friend?" she asked

"_Why should I tell you? You saw him. You know about him so why do you ask who he is?" beast said _

"Fine go ahead." She said and she closed it. Her heart started to sink. 'Why am I thinking about him?' She thought. She when back into her mind.

"Guess what? You have a new now." Happy said

"What are you talking about, happy?" raven asked

"She is talking about me." a raven with a purple cape said. This raven outfit had a hole right below the ribs. It show a lot of skin.

"Who are you?" raven asked

"Who do you think?" the purple cape raven asked

"O no I do not love beast boy and I do not lust over beast boy." Raven said

"O I do not said beast boy. Do you lust over him, don't you?" lust said

"NO, I do not love or lust over beast boy." Raven said as she left her mind.

At colin's home

"Do you mind of I put a song in?" colin asked

"No do you think this plan will work?" beast boy ask as colin put the song bodies.

"I do not know." Colin said as he started to hand bang.

What is his plan? Will it work? What about lust? I will make this good or bad? Will you review? I do not know. I will update.


	4. Chapter 4

Dear readers

If you love this story than check out _there is a door to open_. I need some ideas for robin and Starfire. I am good with raven and beast boy but not Starfire and robin.

I do not own the teen titans and I do not own golden eye 007

On with the story

"Titans lets go and get some pizza." Robin said

"Yes, let's go. Meat this time." Cyborg said

"Lets go." Starfire said

"Ok why not" beast boy said as he got up.

"I am not going. I need some alone time." Raven said as she got up and with to her room.

"Ok whatever. Lets go and get some pizza." Beast boy said.

In raven's room

"Do I love beast boy? No I can not. I would hurt him if I did like him and with my dad coming no one is going to be alive. I need some tea." Raven said as she got up and with into the main room.

In the main room

Raven seen the TV on. "The boys must have not turned it off."

"Why would I turn it off? I am looking at it." Beast boy said,

"Why are you here? Why are you not getting pizza?" raven asked

"I do not what pizza. If I did go than cy would disagree with me. I have an idea. Let's play golden eye 007. If you win than I will not tell any one about your dad." Beast boy said

"What do you know about my dad?" raven asked

"I know that he has the power to kill every one with his toe and he needs you to get into this world." He said in a clam way.

"And if you win?" raven asked

"You will obey me for one day and I will not tell anyone." Beast boy said

"Ok."

In hive

"Gizmo, Jinx and Mammoth come here."

"Yes what it is?" jinx said

"We know why you fail. It was you jinx so to fix it we have to kick you out."

"You are kicking me out. You are going to pay." Jinx said as she left.

At the pizza shop

"Let's get meat." Cyborg said

"No I do not eat meat." Beast boy said.

What happen? Beast boy is at the tower and the pizza shop. Is Colin plan in work? Why did I put jinx getting fire in? I will update if you review.


End file.
